


sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a couple of sleepy husbands in their new home.
Relationships: skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much.

UrGoh shifted his long body so that he was wrapped around his counterpart. They had been lying like that for many hours, neither of them wanting to move. They were finally together, and nothing that the Skeksis or the Mystics could say could ever separate them. The chapter of their lives in which they lived with the other Skeksis and Urru had come to a close, and now they only needed each other.  
"you're warm," Skekgra mumbled, rubbing his beak against his counterpart. he did the same motion over and over again before the Urru realized that he was being subconsciously preened. He had barely seen the Conquer, or now, the Heretic show any emotion, and now he was preening him. He smiled, closed his eyes, and fell a little bit more in love with the quirky birdman.


End file.
